1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid reinforced concrete column having a new reinforcing bar arrangement structure and a method of constructing the same, which are capable of omitting or reducing cross tie reinforcing bars that traverse the sections of the solid reinforced concrete column that is completely filed with concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Architectural and civil engineering structures, such as bridges, etc., generally employ a reinforced concrete structure. A solid reinforced concrete column is a reinforced concrete column completely filled with concrete, and is distinguished from a hollow reinforced concrete column in which an empty space is formed.
Meanwhile, with the imposition of strict earthquake-resistant design, columns are often designed to have a structure that receives a downward load as axial force and then transfers the received load to the ground and that also chiefly resists a lateral load, such as an earthquake. In the design of the structure of a square column, when confinement reinforcing bars, such as cross tie reinforcing bars 13, strip reinforcing bars 14, etc, are arranged in the transverse direction of the column, as shown in FIG. 1, an actuation moment reaches the maximum resistive moment of the section of the column in the case of the occurrence of an earthquake, and then a plastic hinge occurs, thereby exhibiting plastic behavior. The design that is contrived to produce plastic behavior is referred to as plastic design. The plastic design can generally obtain economic design results compared to elastic design. In practice, the design of a solid reinforced concrete column, such as that of FIG. 1, is being applied to buildings and civil engineering structures for economic and structural reasons. Actually, bridge design specifications and concrete structure specifications regarding confinement transverse reinforcing bar details have been made and widely applied.
Meanwhile, the design of a column, such as that of FIG. 1, has a disadvantage in that the efficiency of construction is decreased due to cross tie reinforcing bars 13. In other words, the cross tie reinforcing bars 13 need to be arranged to traverse the sections of a column at a construction site. This arrangement task is considerably cumbersome, and also requires a long task time. Furthermore, in some cases, the arrangement needs to be performed in the state of holding main reinforcing bars 11 using a crane in order to prevent the main reinforcing bars 11 from collapsing, and thus the efficiency of use of the crane is decreased. Furthermore, the cross tie reinforcing bars 13 make the placement of concrete difficult due interference with concrete aggregates.